


Jack what have you done

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Dark x Jack [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Mind Control, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Since Dark is a very manipulative person, he was using his voice to soothe and influence Jack+his thoughts. That’s why he’s not reacting the way he should in the beginning and why his thought process changes like that in the end.





	Jack what have you done

“Hello my love.”

Jack’s heart froze. No way. He turned around to only see his kitchen. Jack gave a small sigh relief and turned back around to focus on his laptop. _Get a hold of yourself Sean. He’s not real and you’re just imagining things._

Jack felt arms wrap around him. “Oh I assure you I am very much real.” Darkiplier The man snuggled his face into his hair. “Your hair smells lovely,” He cooed.

“Who-Who are you and why do you sound like Mark?” The man’s arms tightened.

“Don’t you dare speak his name in front of me,” The man hissed. “While I may sound like him I am nothing like that bastard!” He began pressing light kisses to Jack’s neck. “And you know very well who I am my dear. We did just go on a date after all.” Jack tensed.

“But that was just video, you can’t actually be here!”

“But my dear, I am here. ” The man gently turned Jack’s head around to face him and his heart stopped. It really was Darkiplier. Holy shit.

Dark chuckles and leans in to peck Jack on the lips. “I do tend to have that effect on people.” He hopped over the couch and pulled Jack close to him. “We had a lovely date didn’t we? And even though chocolate isn’t your favorite ice cream, I assume you enjoyed it?” Jack felt himself nod and snuggle into Dark’s grasp.

Dark kissed the top of his head. “Good. I know you’re probably still shaken up about shooting the buffoon, I assure you that you did the right thing. He’d never be able to treat you right.” The buffoon…??? _Oh god, I killed Mark. Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit_

“Shhhh, there there love,” Dark rubbed Jack’s back and pressed light kisses onto his face. “It’s all over. And knowing him, he won’t stay dead if that’s what you’re worried about. But I don’t understand why you care about him when you have me.”

“Yeah, I don’t care about him,” Jack echoed. “I care about you.”

Dark chuckled and kissed Jack, who eagerly kissed back. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him. What was he so afraid of? It didn’t matter. He was with his new boyfriend. That was what matted. It’s the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Dark is a very manipulative person, he was using his voice to soothe and influence Jack+his thoughts. That’s why he’s not reacting the way he should in the beginning and why his thought process changes like that in the end.


End file.
